


Favorite Record

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, also MORE mentions of fall out boy!, and a couple of classic rock mentions too haha, and hux and phasma have to sit through said embarrassment, in which kylo's dad is super embarrassing omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Han has to be the one to escort Kylo and his friends to a concert? Embarrassment to the MAX!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Record

**Author's Note:**

> something kinda different from what I've been writing with the series, but nonetheless, i hope you enjoy my attempt at being funny!

“You don’t have to take us,” said Kylo bitterly. “Actually, PLEASE, don’t take us! We’ll walk there.” 

“I’m not having you go up there all by yourselves!” Leia cried. 

“Phasma can drive us though! She has a car.” 

“But what if you get lost in the city? What if her car breaks down? Your father agreed to take you all there and pick you up and that’s final.” 

“Mom-“ 

“Final, Ben.” 

“UUUUGGGGHHH!!” 

It was just his luck, just his fucking luck. The plan was all perfect too. Phasma won tickets to see Fall Out Boy earlier that week and invited Hux and Kylo to come with her. They would all take Kylo’s car up to Milwaukee, crash at Phasma’s cousin’s apartment, and come home the next day. It was simple, foolproof, and nothing could go wrong. 

Things had to go south when Kylo couldn’t start his car earlier that day. Why did it have to die on him now? It had to be taken to the shop and now Kylo had no way of getting him and his friends to the show. Hux couldn’t take his car, on account of his father’s strict driving guidelines, which left Phasma’s Corvette to be the one to save the day. But that wasn’t going to happen now that Kylo’s dad, of all people, was going to escort the trio to and from the venue. They were in for one hell of a ride. 

“Thanks for taking us Mr. Solo,” said Phasma. “But it’s no big deal really. I’ve driven to Milwaukee before.” 

“Nonsense,” said Han. “Three teenagers driving in the city at night? Besides, it’s not a problem for me.” 

“But-“ 

Kylo shot an icy stare at Phasma, her cue to stop talking. 

The three of them were sat in the back seat of Han’s car. He called it the “Millennium Falcon” for reasons Kylo didn’t understand. Kylo thought it was dumb, the name. Not to mention, who gives a name to a car? 

“So…Fall Out Boy,” said Han.

“Dad,” Kylo sighed.

“What kind of a name is Fall Out Boy anyway?” 

“Dad!” 

“Can’t they come up with something a little more inspired?” 

Kylo hit his head on the back of the driver’s seat, grumbling to himself about how his dad needed to shut up. Hux, who was sitting in the middle, rolled his eyes. Admittedly, he wasn’t even a fan of Fall Out Boy. Hux figured that it would be another way to get closer to Kylo, if anything. This was more his scene and Hux was just along for the ride…even if it was with Kylo’s dad. But you can’t beat a free concert ticket. 

“You know kids, when Ben’s mother and I were dating, we used to go to concerts all the time…” 

Phasma gave Kylo a peculiar look. He wasn’t going to bother with correcting his father on his name this time. Not that it would’ve made a difference in the first place. 

“Back when it was REAL music. We saw Aerosmith, Van Halen. Man, those were some of the best shows.” 

“Oh geez,” mumbled Phasma, feeling the secondhand embarrassment. 

Real music? Was there such a thing as real music, Kylo thought to himself. He turned to Hux and mouthed to him, “help me!” 

“Sir,” Phasma spoke up. “I can assure you that Fall Out Boy is real. They’re not to say they're lesser than Van Halen but I consider them to be quite good in all sense.” 

“You kids and your goddamn music,” grumbled Han. “Here is some good music!” 

Han switched the radio dial to a classic rock station which was conveniently playing a Van Halen song. He turned the volume up a little louder and was bobbing his head to the beat. Kylo, Hux, and Phasma all stared at each other with worried looks, eyes wide. He wasn’t going to..? 

“HAVE YOU SEEN HER? SO FINE AND EASY!” 

“Dad!” 

Hux and Phasma were dumbstruck. They didn’t know whether to laugh or just sit there in silence. Phasma’s face curled into a smile, trying not to giggle. Hux was so perplexed. Just last week, he thought Han was a dick but this was just…what the hell is going on with this family? 

“OOOOH BABY BABY! TURN YOUR HEAD MY WAAAAAY! Ben, you know this!” 

“Dad, stop!” 

“Yeah, sing for us,” Hux playfully teased. 

“Shut up, Hux!” 

Phasma couldn’t hold it together. She was in a fit of giggles over Han’s singing, Ben getting agitated, all of it. She was going to say something to encourage Kylo to sing but she could barely get a word in from all her laughing. 

“DAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE THE NIGHT AWAY!!” 

“Oh my god…” 

For the next hour or so, that’s how the drive down to Milwaukee went. If there was a song that Han knew, he’d crank it up and sing in a really loud, off-key voice, trying to get Kylo to join in. Kylo would sit in total embarrassment while Hux and Phasma would laugh at the expense of his misery. This happened at least four times during their ride. When  
they got to the venue, Kylo breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Now kids,” said Han. “Meet back here when the show is over, no booze, or funny business. Is that clear?” 

“Yes sir,” the three of them said in unison. 

“Alright, now scram.” 

“Thanks for the ride,” said Hux and Phasma.

“Yeah, thanks,” said Kylo. 

“Hey son,” said Han. 

“Yeah?” 

“Just be careful okay?” 

“Dad, I’ll be fine.” 

Han and Kylo gave each other a weak smile before Han slowly drove away. Kylo watched the car drive off while Hux approached him from behind. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” said Hux. 

Kylo jumped, not noticing that Hux was near him. 

“What do you mean?” Kylo asked. 

“You know, your dad isn’t as big of a dick as I thought he was the first time I met him.” 

“Really now?” 

“No. He’s a weirdo and I guess I now know where you get that from. And I’m sure your singing may be slightly better than his.” 

“Fuck off, asshole.” 

Hux smirked. Kylo scowled but then it turned to a little smile. 

“My dad is the worst though,” said Kylo. 

“It could be worse,” Hux shrugged. 

“Guys!” Phasma called out. “Come on! I don’t want to miss the opening act!” 

That was their cue to head into the venue. The show was everything the three of them could’ve hoped for. Kylo screaming out the lyrics along with Patrick, Phasma moshing around, even Hux was dancing along at one point of the night. Kylo was more than happy Hux became a fan by the end of the night. So their plan didn’t turn out how they wanted to but in the end they were able to rock out as Fall Out Boy played their favorite records, dancing the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to my parents for their interesting music choices I listened to when in the car with them...


End file.
